Mommy and Daddy The Sequel!
by 30-Nights
Summary: Hikari and Shinji have split; but feelings still linger. Ryu's been captured by team galactic and some girl is breaking him out and who's this boy thats interested in Hikari? Better then the summary Rated T for later chapters and language. Warning: OC's
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I MAKE NO PROFIT!!!!**

**Here it is; the sequel to Mommy and Daddy! It is Ikarishipping some pokeshipping, but, there will be OC's. so WARNING for that. If you don't like OC's then turn around now. K thanks. \**

****

The building shook from the explosion. "Repeat; we need back up! Intruder is on the 4th floor. I repeat the intruder is on the 4th floor." the radio sounded from the unconscious grunts belt. A girl picked the radio up and sneered.

"Well Vulpix. Looks like we've been found out." She said taking off the blue wig she was wearing; her long blonde hair came tumbling down. She then quickly took off the disguise and started to run, her Vulpix running along side of her "it's gotta be around her somewhere!"

Vulpix skidded to a stop and looked down a hallway; she raised her nose in the air "Vulpix!" she called to her trainer.

"Did you get its scent?"The blonde asked.

Vulpix nodded and darted down the hallway.

"Good girl!" she grinned and followed her pokemon.

Hikari took a deep breath as she held her pokeball tight to her chest. She could do this, she could do this! It was the finals. She had made it this far without any help. It had been almost a year since her split with Shinji and she found her way back to Satoshi's group who were now traveling along with a red head named Kasumi. She shut her eyes tightly as the memory came rushing back to her.

_ "Eh!? You and Shinji broke up!?" Akemi shouted as she jumped from the chair she had been sitting on._

_ Hikari looked down at her red boots, her fists grabbed her skirt in a tight grip. She couldn't speak so she jus nodded._

_ "But why?!" Akemi continued to shout._

_ "Sh; Akemi, obviously Hikari's very upset." Takashi whispered; placing a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_ "Hikari…" Satoshi frowned "I hate to say this, but I knew it was going to happen. Shinji's a cold hearted jerk. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."_

_ Hikari couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips "You can say that again." A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away "Can I tag along with you guys again?"_

"HIKARI!" the announcer shouted introducing the 17 year old coordinator.

Hikari jumped; surprised, but quickly recovered and ran out into the arena forcing a smile as she raised her pokeball over her head "Come on out; Lopunny!"

Hearts shot out as the pokeball opened and Lopunny landed gracefully on her feet and gave a wink to the crowed.

"She's so cool!" A girl said to her friend inside the Pokémon center.

"I tried a contest once; so hard!" the other girl laughed.

"Contest?" A boy whispered to himself as he walked up to the counter. He had black hair and deep green eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with a black jacket over it and a pair of baggy jeans. He turned to Nurse Joi "Hey I left my Luxray here and some of my other Pokémon."

Nurse Joi smiled "Yes that right I'll be right back." She said and went into the back with her Chansey.

The boy turned and looked at the screen "She's kinda cute…" he mumbled as he watched the Blue haired girl on the screen smiling as he Lopunny shot a stunning ice-beam.

"Luxray!" the blue Pokémon shouted as he leapt over the counter and on top of his trainer.

The boy fell but laugh "What the hell?!" he rubbed the Pokémon's head "I guess you missed me?"

Luxray rubbed his head against his trainers smiling. Nurse Joi glanced over the table "Are you alright!?"

The boy laughed and sat up "I'm just fine. By the way, the names Yori."

Nurse Joi sighed and smiled "Alright, Yori here are the rest of your Pokémon." She said placing a tray with 5 poke balls on it. Yori took them and put them in his pack.

Yori winked "Thanks Nurse Joi. See you later." He waved as he walked away "Luxray look there." He pointed to the TV screen. The same blue hair girl was hugging her Lopunny and smiling "Hot, right?"  
Luxray rolled his eyes and threw his head towards the door "Ray."

Yori laughed "Alright, Alright. We're going."

"FLAMETHROWER!" The blonde shouted and Vulpix did as she was told. The glass shattered and the alarm sounded.

The blue black and beige Pokémon glared at her. The girl frowned "Don't give me that look. I'm getting you out of here now let's go, Lucario."

He didn't trust her. His piercing red eyes stayed glues to her brown ones. The girl sighed.

"We got off to the wrong start before. I still do want to catch you, but first I want to save you and then capture the fair way. Kay?" The blonde smiled.

"Lucario…" he growled as an aura-sphere began to take shape in his paw.

Vulpix jumped in front of her trainer and growled. The girl put her hand on her pokemon's back "it's okay, Vulpix." She said before looking at Lucario "Please lets just get out of here. Okay?"

"There you are; you little bitch." A galactic grunt spoke from behind them "You're not beating me little girl. No way in hell."

The blonde stood up "I have a name." She said taking out a pokeball "And its Mayu." She grinned "And I'm busting Lucario out of here."

"Nuh-uh. I don't think so kid." The grunt scowled "Lets battle!"

"You were so close to winning!" Akemi frowned.

Hikari laughed as she fixed her hair in front of the mirror in the girls bathroom "Second place isn't too bad."

"Yeah. You'll get them next time." Kasumi smiled.

"Yeah." Hikari nodded.

Akemi frowned "But…"

"What?" Hikari glanced over "What is it Akemi?"

"Nah its nothing. I'll meet you two outside, okay?" Akemi smiled as she walked out of the bathroom.

Hikari frowned before turning back to the mirror. She knew what Akemi was going to say. Hikari was missing something. She always use to go out into the arena with spunk, but that spunk was gone and she knew exactly who to blame for that…. Shinji.

****

**Okay so the first chapter! Hope you like it! I promise; it will be Ikarishipping! And yes the Lucario is Ryu! I'll try and update soon. Thanks so much for being loyal readers. Love ya!**

**30-nights**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I MAKE NO PROFIT!!  
(but Akemi, Mayu, and Yori are mine…)**

**There are only 3 OC's and I really don't want to add anymore so yeah. Thanks for the reviews guys and I'm glad you were all waiting (smiles). Well here is chapter 2!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hikari smiled as all her friend chatted amongst themselves happily. She should be happy too; she knew that, but it was too hard. She glanced over to the phone on the wall and stared at it. She wanted to call him. She wanted to ask if he saw her in the contest. She wanted to ask if he missed her. She wanted-

"Hikari?" Kasumi's voice pulled Hikari away from her thoughts. Hikari's head snapped over to look at Kasumi "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Hikari smiled.

Kasumi frowned "I don't know what happened and I never even met this dude; but if you want to call him… I'd do it."

Hikari blinked "Huh? Oh no I wasn't think about calling Shinji! That was far from my mind; trust me!"

Kasumi offered her a smile "I always waited for Satoshi to call me even when we were mad at each other. I couldn't tell you how many hours I spent by the phone."

A light blush covered Hikari's cheeks "Trust me; Kasumi… Shinji isn't like that at all…" she smiled sadly and said with the deepest voice she could muster "Stupid, woman, I told you it was over. Why the hell are you calling?" a stray tear rushed down Hikari's cheek "That's what he would say…"

**OoOoOooOooOoooOooOoOoOOOOoooOoOoOoOo**

"Vulpix finish it with a quick attack!" Mayu shouted to her red fox Pokémon.

Vulpix dashed and hit the Raticate straight in the chest. Vulpix jumped back and landed in front of Mayu; her front amber paws out stretched as her six tails were high up, ready to attack the Galactic grunt if need be.

"Well, if you could move out of our way." Mayu said as she ran a hand through her thick blonde hair.

"Damn bitch!" the grunt shouted, he had no choice but to move.

Mayu turned to a stunned Lucario and grabbed his paw "Let's get you out of here. Okay?"

Lucario's piercing red eyes narrowed. He didn't trust Mayu; not in the least bit. She had been chasing him down for months now and Lucario refused to be caught. He belonged to two trainers already and no one else would have him. But Lucario was in a sticky situation right now. He didn't remember how Team Galactic had gotten him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to remember. He had no other choice now, but to trust Mayu. For now that is. Lucario nodded "Lucario"

Mayu smirked "Good boy. I think we're becoming friends. Don't you?" she asked. Lucario growled and Mayu laughed "Or not. Vulpix, lead the way!"

Vulpix nodded her head and started running down the corridor followed closely by Lucario and Mayu.

"Shit…" Mayu muttered when she saw the four Galactic grunts standing in front of her. She stared down at Vulpix. She was panting heavily. She looked ready to fight but Mayu knew the fire Pokémon was close to collapsing from exhaustion. She glanced back at Lucario. He was still hurt as well and she had already used the last of her potions on him. '_I have Sandslash Lapras, gloom, and skitty… They're all tired too though. What am I going to do?'_

A blast shook the whole building making Mayu fall to the ground. She grabbed Vulpix and looked over to see that Lucario had blasted a hole into the wall. "What are you doing Lucario!?" Mayu shouted.

Lucario rolled his eyes grabbed Mayu and jumped.

"This looks like a good camping spot, doesn't is Luxray?" Yori asked his Pokémon.

Luxray nodded and shot a spark into the firewood Yori had already set up. It began to burn. Yori laughed and patted Luxray's head. Suddenly an explosion shook the forest. "Whoa! What the hell was that?!"

Suddenly Luxray began sprinting towards the flames and smoke. "Where the hell are you going Luxray? Wait up!"

"Ouch.." Mayu winced as she pushed herself up, Lucario broke the fall for her, but she still twisted her ankle pretty badly. Vulpix was anxiously staring at her. She forced a smile "I'm okay. What about you?"

"Vulpix." The red Pokémon nodded.

Mayu sighed with relief "Good." She turned to Lucario, "How about you?"

Lucario glared down at her before looking back up at the flaming building.

Mayu's eyes followed and she frowned, "We gotta get away from here." She said trying to stand, but failed miserably. Lucario's ear perked up before letting out a threatening growl. "What's wrong?" Mayu asked.

"Damn! What the hell happened here?! I wonder if everyone's okay?" A voice said from not too far away.

Mayu shouted, "Over here!"

Lucario's head snapped in her direction "Lucario?!"

"I can't walk and I know you're hurt too. We need help." Mayu said.

Before Lucario could respond a Luxray jumped out from behind the bushes followed by a boy "Wow, you guys are pretty banged up." He said "anybody stuck inside?" he asked.

"Trust me; you don't want to help them. Just help me up and get me as far away from here as possible and I'll explain when we're far enough away." Mayu said.

The raven haired boy shrugged "Whatever you say princesses."

Mayu glared "The name's Mayu."

"Nice to meet you, Mayu. I'm Yori."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shinji! Please don't leave! You just got home and-"

Shinji slammed the door of his childhood home and walked down the steps. He heard his mother start crying from inside. Shinji fixed his backpack, took one final look at the house, and started walking down the road. As he walked into the busier part of town Sumomo, the Veilstone gym leader, came funning over to him smiling and waving. Shinji groaned and turned around "What do you want?"

Ignoring his attitude Sumomo spoke, "Hikari did so good! It's a shame she only came in second."

"Okay?" he raised an eyebrow before turning.

"Why weren't you there?" Sumomo asked; making Shinji freeze mid-step.

Shinji took a deep breath before glancing over his shoulder smirking "I broke up with her."

"What?! Why?!"

Shinji shrugged "She was just in my way."

Sumomo frowned, "Poor Hikari…."

The smirk left his face "Whatever. I don't care. I'm leaving town again. I'll see you when I see you."

Sumomo frowned "Okay… Be safe Shinji."

Shinji waved his hand, not even looking back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes it's short and kinda rushed….. Sorry I've been really busy and wanted to update... FORGIVE ME. But I hoped you kinda enjoyed it. Yay Shinji's back in it!**

**30-Nights**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I MAKE NOOOO PROFIT!**

**(Yori, Mayu, and Akemi are my own characters though)**

**Soooo, it's been a while (heh). I honestly don't have a good excuse, but I'm back (hopefully)! Instead of going on and on I'm just gonna jump straight to the story. Enjoy Guys!**

**()**

Yori sat across from Mayu who was busily patching up Lucario. Yori tilted his head to the side, his eyes slowly moving down to her backside. His Luxray glared at him and shook his head. "So, princess, you gonna explain to me what the hell happened back there?"

Not even looking over at him Mayu responded, "Again, the name is Mayu not princess, and once I get Lucario all patched up yes."

"Want me to patch you up?" Yori asked with a smirk.

Mayu shuttered, "urgh, I'll pass. Now, would you mind being less creepy!"

Yori pretended to look hurt, "Creepy? Me?" he turned to his Pokémon, "Am I creepy Luxray?"

Luxray nodded.

Yori frowned, "Thanks a lot buddy…" Yori stood and walked over to Mayu, "Seriously though I just walked away from a burning building. I need to know what's going on."

Mayu sighed, "Fine." She said putting the bandages down and looked up at Lucario before glancing at Yori, "That was one of Team Galactic's hide outs. A few days ago they captured Lucario and took him back there and I followed so I could save him."

"He's yours?" Yori interrupted.

"No, but I've known him for several months now. I want to capture him but it just hasn't happened yet."

Lucario grunted and turned his head making Mayu laugh lightly, "Anyway, Vulpix, my other Pokémon, and I broke in and saved Lucario. We got cornered and Lucario used Aura Sphere and helped us all escape. That's what happened."

"Sheesh!" Yori muttered, "Are you even from this Region?"

"No, I'm from Kanto."

"Ah wow, you've had quite the adventure!" Yori smiled and sat down beside them, "So hey, Lucario, why won't you let this pretty lady catch you? I mean, not only did she save your behind, but what Pokémon wouldn't want to belong to this pretty thing?" he winked.

Mayu flushed, but looked at the silent Lucario, "I've asked if he already has a trainer and he says he does." She frowned, "But I don't think they're around. I mean, I've been following him for months, and I haven't come across a single trainer looking for him. Trust me, I've asked."

"Hmm," Yori frowned, "You think his trainer just left him?"

"LUCARIO!" the blue and black Pokémon jumped up, ignoring the stinging pain in his paws, "Lucario! Lu, Lucario!"

"Lux!" Luxray rushed in front of his trainer, sparks literally flying, "Luxraaay!"

"Cario…" Lucario glared at the electric Pokémon.

"Please calm down!" Mayu squeaked, "Luxray, Lucario won't hurt your trainer," she then slowly moved closer to Lucario, "He didn't mean it. We're just trying to help you."

Lucario grunted.

"I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you but I really want to help you Lucario." Mayu said grabbing his paw, "So let me."

Lucario stared down at the kneeling Mayu silently. Yori folded his arms, "Jealous! Damn, Lucario if I were you I'd totally forget my other trainer and just go with Mayu."

Lucario let out another loud growl but Mayu stopped him, "I got it! Let's make a deal, Lucario. I will help you track down your trainer, but if we can't find them in two weeks, you become my Pokémon!"

"Two weeks?" Yori raised an eyebrow, "That's really short."

"Nuh-uh! Like I've said, I've been chasing Lucario for a while; he never goes more than several miles away this forest! Meaning this was the last place he must have saw his trainer." Mayu smirked.

"Oh."

"Well, Lucario? What do you say?" Mayu asked.

Lucario, very hesitantly, nodded.

()

Shinji dropped his purple back pack onto the floor of the Pokémon center, before placing his six pokeball's onto the counter, "How long?" he asked Nurse Joi, grumpily.

"Well I'll have to look at them first before I tell you. Were they recently in a battle?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Shinji grunted, "Why else would I be bringing them here?"

"Ah, uh. J-just wait right here and I'll let you know once I'm done looking them over." She said with a forced smile.

Shinji shrugged, picked his bag up and sat down in front of the TV in the Pokémon center. He stared straight at it, but not really paying much attention. He was in his own world when a familiar voice he really didn't want to hear came from the TV.

"_It was fantastic! Lopunny and I are really happy we came in second! But watch out next time we'll definitely come in first!" _The girl grinned, her hauntingly beautiful blue eyes seemingly looking into Shinji's brown ones.

Shinji stood up abruptly, startling the other waiting trainers, "What the hell! Why can't I go anywhere without seeing you or something that reminds me of you, you stupid woman!" he screamed at the TV before walking out of the center.

**()**

**Sorry, sorry! It's short I know, but I'm trying to update this story and all my others. I got the plot working a little bit in here so the story should hopefully start moving along. Wonder what happened between Hikari and Shinji hmmmm. Heh! Anyways, I'll try and update soon! I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for still sticking by my fic, I love you guys for that.**

**Oh right, I'm in the middle of making Yori's team, any suggestions of Pokémon you'd like to see?**

**30-nights**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I MAKE NO PROFIT!**

**(tears) you guysssssss! Thank you! **

DGMSilverAirHead03- **I've been super crazy busy with work and school (more so work especially over the summer haha)! But thanks!**

mednin**- thank you so much, I'm glad you like it. I PROMISE I'm going to try really hard! And when I get reviews from everyone saying how much they enjoy it, it motivates me more, so keep 'em comin' (winks)**

Sapphiet_- _**All your questions will be answered soon! I promise! And I hope this update was fast enough for you haha!**

LuckyTigger**- yes I did! Oh, yes it is still in the Sinnoh region. When I saw your suggestions for Smoochum I laughed so hard! I definitely think Yori may have a smoochum in his team haha!**

**((((OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)))))**

_Hikari stood at the door to the bedroom where she and Shinji were staying for the night. "You can't be serious." She muttered as she watched her boyfriend begin packing his bag._

_Shinji said nothing and continued to stuff his belongings into his purple bag. Hikari's heart raced and she felt the water begin to build up in her eyes. She took a step closer to him, "Shinji please, it was nothing, honest!"_

_Shinji stopped his movements and took a deep breath, "It didn't look like nothing, Hikari."_

'_He's using my name…' Hikari thought, 'this isn't good. This isn't good at all.'_

_The room was silent. Neither teen moved a muscle or spoke for quite some time. Neither knew what to say or how to approach the situation. Shinji was angry, no, he was beyond that. He was downright pissed off. He wanted to wrap his hands around Kengo's neck and just squeeze the life out of him. _

"_I don't know what you want me to say." Hikari finally said breaking the silence, "I told you I was sorry. I told you it meant nothing. So why? Why are you packing?" she took a few steps closer to him before grabbing his hand, "Shinji please, why are you leaving? We can work through this."_

_Shinji roughly pulled his hand away, "No. I'm done."_

Hikari's eyes opened to see Piplup staring down at her with a thoughtful look, "pip?" the water Pokémon tilted his head, hoping his trainer was okay.

Hikari sighed and sat up and patted the penguin Pokémon on the head, "don't worry about me Piplup, I just had a bad dream is all. Thanks for worrying though." She smiled.

The Pokémon perked up, "piplup!" it said cheerfully.

Hikari looked around the room, "Oh, I guess everyone's already awake." She said hopping down from the top bunk. She walked into the bathroom brushed her teeth and quickly fixed her hair. Turning her head left to right, she decided she looked good enough to go find the others and left the room along with Piplup.

**(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOO)**

"Why not check the Pokémon Center in Veilstone?" Yori suggested.

"Veilstone? But that city isn't nearly as close as-"

"Let me guess," Yori cut her off, "You never checked Veilstone did you? Just because we're closer to Solaceon City doesn't mean he's necessarily from there."

Mayu looked down at her black sneakers, "W-well I just assumed…"

"Hey, Lucario!" Yori turned to the Pokémon before pointing to the map, "Which place, Veilstone or Sloaceon City?"

Lucario blinked a couple of times before pointing to Veilstone.

"There we go." Yori grinned over at Mayu, "Maybe you should ask questions before assuming?"

"Hey! It's not like Lucario and I were on speaking terms until Team Galactic stole him!" Mayu argued.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yori patted Lucario's shoulder, "Well buddy; let's go find you're trainer."

"Lu," Lucario smiled and nodded, "Lucario!"

"Hold up!" Mayu shouted, "Isn't Team Galactic's head quarters rumored to be in Veilstone?"

"Yeah." Yori said, casually, "Your point?"

"Lucario and I just escaped from them! They're sure to recognize us!"

Yori placed his arm around Lucario's neck and pulled the Pokémon close, "We'll deal with that problem if or when it happens."

(**)**

"Pastoria City…" Hikari mumbled, "We'd have to go through Veilstone to get there…"

"That's terrific!" Akemi cheered, "I can go home and visit my mom and dad! Takashi, they'd love to meet you."

"They would?" Kasumi laughed, "Oh we gotta stop there then. I want to see this."

Satoshi laughed, "Why not, I'll stop by and say hey to Sumomo while we're there. Maybe she'd be up for a challenge?"

Kasumi shrugged, "Never know."

Takashi glanced over at Hikari who was staring into her lap; He grabbed Akemi's hand, "maybe some other time. Now may not be the best time to take a pit stop in Veilstone."

"What? Why?" Akemi frowned.

"Ah," Satoshi frowned, "Takashi's right."

Hikari smiled sadly, "Please don't worry about me! I doubt Shinji is even there, we all know how he feels about his family."

"Exactly," Akemi smiled, "besides we'll just spend the day. Pleaseeeee Takashi!" Akemi begged, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"O-Okay." Takashi swooned.

"Yay!" Akemi shouted as everyone laughed-everyone besides Hikari.

'_Veilstone City…'_

**()**

"Woow," Mayu breathed as she took a look at the large city in front of her, "So this is Veilstone city, huh?"

"Yeah." Yori shrugged, "It's not really all that special."

Mayu looked down at her poke-gear, "It says there is a game corner here!"

Yori sighed, "Aren't we here on a mission, princess?"

"Oh, right." Mayu blushed and looked over at Lucario, "Sorry… We'll look for your trainer first…"

Lucario nodded and took a few steps in front of them. He closed his eyes. Memories of the last time he was here came flooding back into his mind. "Lucario!" he looked over his shoulder calling Mayu and Yori.

"Huh? What is it, Lucario?" she asked.

Lucario grabbed both their hands his memories flowing into them

_A small Riolu was lying in a bed at the Pokémon center. Its droopy ears perked up at the sound of a deep voice from behind the door which was soon followed by a much more feminine one. He quickly shot up, ignoring the discomfort he was feeling. Relief swept through the small Pokémon's body, his blue tail immediately starting to wag quickly. A tall boy with purple hair and dark eyes opened the door as a girl's head poked out from behind him, tears springing to her bright blue eyes._

_Immediately the Riolu jumped into the man's arms, wrapping his paws around his neck, crying. The boy looked down at him, shocked. The blue haired girl smiled at the two, "I think Ryu's apologizing for not going straight to you before." She said softly._

_Awkwardly the boy put an arm around the tiny Riolu. _

Lucario released them, Mayu gasped and Yori stood there shocked. "You have two trainers?" Mayu asked.

Lucario nodded.

"A-And you have a name… Ryu?" Mayu blinked.

Lucario nodded again.

Yori stood there, "I've seen that girl before."

Lucario's eyes widened, "Cario?"

"Yeah, she's one of those coordinators! She just came in second place in a contest I saw it on TV." Yori smiled; "If I return Lucario here to her, she'd probably be so happy…" he smirked.

"Don't get your hopes up buddy;" Mayu grunted, "She's obviously involved with that purple hair guy."

"Lu, Lucario, cario!" Lucario glared.

"Sheesh, calm down."Yori frowned.

"Well, Ryu, it looks like we're well on our way to finding your trainers." Mayu said, trying her hardest to hide the disappointment from her voice, "All we have to do is find out this girls name and I'm sure we can track her down."

**()**

Shinji sat with his head in his hand as he held the phone in the other, "Yes mother I understand." He sighed, "But I just left."

"Shinji! You're father is really very sick…" His mother said from the other end.

"Yeah he was sick when I left too." Shinji rolled his eyes.

His mother sighed, "Shinji, I'm begging you. Please come back home; If only for a couple of days. Those may be the last couple of days you have left with him."

Shinji held back a laugh, "I hate that man. What makes you think that I care?"

"Because he's your father. I know you, if you don't properly say good bye you'll never forgive yourself… Just like with Toshio…"

"Shut up!" Shinji snapped, "I do not regret not saying good bye to Toshio, and I will not regret not saying good bye to my father!"

"Shinji… Just think about it." His mother said softly before hanging up.

Slamming the phone back down, Shinji glanced over at his eating Pokémon. Electivire, Aggron, Torterra, Ninjask, Froslass, and Honchkrow all eating silently. He stood up and grabbed his pokeballs, "return." He said returning them all one at a time.

**()**

**Okay so a few things,**

**I switched Shinji's team around. I know the last battle we saw him in he didn't have his Torterra or Honchkrow with him (since he left them with his actual brother in the show)**

**Another thing, I'm sticking with the Toshio thing. If you read the story before this you'll know who he is. You'll also know about Shinji dad (I obviously made the fic and that chapter before finding out about Shinji's real brother.)**

**Lastly, I rarely update this quickly. I'm not saying I'm not gonna try and keep the pace, but I am saying it is un-likely. However I made a mini promise to myself to TRY and update this story once a week. So please look forward to the rest of the chapters!**

**30-nights**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I MAKE NO PROFIT**

**To clear up any confusion, Yori is both a male and female name (smiles) **

**Anyway I don't really have much to say- so here you go! Chapter 5!**

**()**

"AH, Veilstone city!" Akemi shouted as she skipped forward to take a better look at the city she was born and raised in it. There had been a few changes over the years, some new buildings and such, but it never really changed all that much and for that, Akemi was grateful.

"So this is Veilstone". Kasumi said, placing her hands on her hips, "Looks a little like GoldenRod."

Satoshi tilted his head, "GoldenRod is definitely bigger."

"Pikachu." The yellow rat Pokémon agreed with his trainer.

Akemi spun around to face her friends, her vibrant red hair swaying in the direction she spun, "Come on let's go!" she grabbed Takashi's hand.

The group set off down the path except Hikari. She stood there staring down at the city. Her head was screaming at her. Screaming at her to run, not to go down into that City, the City Shinji lived in. The city Shinji left her in. But a part of her, a small part, prayed that she would bump into the violet haired man she had grown to love despite all of his flaws. She prayed he'd open his arms and take her back. That Shinji would forget that awful night where she betrayed him.

"Hikari!"

She jumped, "C-Coming!" she shouted before she hesitantly ran down the path to catch up with her friends.

**()**

Mayu, Yori, and Ryu walked into the Pokémon center in Veilstone, "Mayu you go wait over. I'm going to go talk to the lovely nurse Joi over there and see if she knows anything." Yori said.

"Why can't I go with you?" Mayu asked.

Yori rolled his eyes, "You'd just get in my way."

Mayu glared up at her new friend (if she could even call him that), "You better do more than flirt over there buddy."

"If I get lucky; yeah." Yori grinned.

"You sick pig!" Mayu shouted and grabbed Ryu's paw, "We'll go ask you wait here!"

Yori sighed and sat down at the bench, "Jealous woman are so not cute."

Tucking a blonde lock of hair behind her ear, Mayu and Ryu approached the desk where nurse Joi was patiently standing. The pink haired woman smiled at the two, "Good afternoon, may I help you?"

"Hopefully," Mayu smiled, "You see I'm looking for this Lucario's trainers. His names Ryu and his one trainer is a boy with purple hair and dark brown eyes and the other is a girl with blue hair and blue eyes. She was actually just on TV a few days ago in a contest."

"Oh!" Nurse Joi gasped, "Hikari and Shinji?" she looked at Ryu.

Ryu's ears perked, "Lucario!" he nodded.

"Oh goodness me, you're that adorable little Riolu I treated a year or so ago!" she grinned and looked at Mayu, "I know his trainers quite well actually. Hikari would come in quite often. I think her and Shinji were staying in town ever since his father fell ill."

"I see," Mayu's shoulders slumped, "So they're in town?"

The smile vanished from Nurse Joi's face, "No. Well, I'm not positive, but I know Hikari left a few weeks back. I'm not sure about Shinji. I'm terribly sorry."

Lucario's head fell slightly, "Cario…"

Mayu patted his shoulder, "its okay, Ryu, we're on the right track."

"Oh! I got it!" Nurse Joi beamed once again, "I can give you Shinji's address!"

"R-Really?" Mayu asked.

"Of course. I quite often have tea with Shinji's mother." She said writing down the address on a piece of paper, "just tell her I sent you and explain the situation."

Mayu took the address and put it into her sack, "Thanks Nurse joi."

"No problem. I remember quite well just how fond the two of them were about Ryu here." Nurse Joi smiled at Lucario.

Mayu smiled, "well, we're off then. Thanks so much again."

Nurse Joi waved them off, "Good luck you two!"

Mayu grabbed Yori by the ear as they walked passed him and dragged him outside the Pokémon center. With each step they took Ryu felt himself getting closer and closer to his parents.

**()**

Hikari and her group broke up,; Akemi and Takashi went off to see her parents while Satoshi and Kasumi went off on a date leaving behind Pikachu and Hikari. Hikari sighed where she and Pikachu sat in front of a clothing store, "Not even shopping is cheering me up Pikachu."

"Pika?" the yellow Pokémon tilted its head.

She looked down the busy street. This street lead straight to the park she would need to go through to get to Shinji's parents house. "I wonder how they're doing…" she muttered.

"Chu? Pikachu?"

"I'm talking about Shinji's parents." Hikari answered Pikachu, "I had convinced Shinji to come home when we found out how sick his father was."

"Chu." Pikachu's ears fell backwards on its head.

"Yeah… What do you think I should do, Pikachu? Should I go visit? That would be the right thing wouldn't it?" Hikari asked.

Pikachu pondered for a moment before shrugging, "Pika."

Hikari stood up, "I'm going to." She said sternly, "I'm here in town I have to go check on them." She looked down at Pikachu.

Sighing Pikachu nodded '_go figure Satoshi leaves me to babysit Hikari…'_

"Let's go Pikachu!"

**()**

Shinji was sitting on the front porch of his house. He hadn't gone in yet. He could already tell by looking in his window his father was gone. Neighbors filled the living room consoling his mother while other talked amongst themselves. Shinji couldn't really say he was sad, what he was feeling was closer to relief. He no longer had to worry about letting his father down or that his father may hurt his mother. All those things… he'd never have to worry about them again. He could now travel anywhere he wanted once more and not have to worry about being away from home for his mother's sake. A smile began to spread across his lips; at long last, he was free. No troublesome family to worry about, not troublesome girlfriend. He could do anything and everything he wanted.

Shinji was so absorbed in his thought's he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"Sh-Shinji?"

**()**

**Cliff hanger haha sowwy! Maybe if I get some wonderful reviews I'll update quickly. (winks)**

**30-Nights**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I MAKE NO PROFIT!**

**Sorry it took longer for me to update then I thought…. Oops. Anyway finally figured out Yori's team and they'll be introduced in this chapter. Also since it took so long I decided to make this chapter a long one! **

**Also, drum roll please….. I got myself a BETA! Yay! Shout out to my wonderful friend. Thanks so much even though you refuse to touch my yaoi fics haha (also let's see how long she's willing to do this for me….) **

**Without further ado, chapter 6!**

**(breaaaaak)**

_Neighbors filled the living room, most of them consoling his mother while others talked amongst themselves. Shinji couldn't really say he was sad; what he was feeling was closer to relief. He no longer had to worry about letting his father down or about the possibility of him hurting his mother. All those things… he'd never have to worry about them again. He could now travel anywhere he wanted once more and not have to worry about being away from home for his mother's sake. He cracked a smile; at long last, he was free. No troublesome family to worry about, not troublesome girlfriend. He could do anything and everything he wanted. _

_Shinji was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. _

"_Sh-Shinji?" _

Shinji got to his feet and stared down at Hikari, his deep brown eyes wide. Hikari quickly averted her eyes and grabbed the end of her short pink dress, "I just came to see how your parents are." She said. She was rather proud that her voice came out loud and confident despite the obvious discomfort she was feeling.

Shinji grunted, folded his arms across his chest and moved so Hikari could get up the steps and get to the door. Pikachu started up the steps before Hikari even moved. Taking a deep breath to collect herself, she made her way up the steps behind the yellow Pokémon only to stop beside Shinji. She looked up at him, his eyes stared straight ahead. Hikari hesitantly reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I'm surprised you came to see them." She whispered.

Roughly, Shinji pulled his hand out of hers, "A son is suppose to attend his father's funeral no matter how much he hated the man."

Hikari gasped, "Oh god, I'm so-"

"Save it," Shinji interrupted, "I'm still sick of those words coming from your mouth. Go in, pay your respects, then leave.

Hikari sadly nodded, not wanting to fight him and started towards the front door.

"Oh, by the way," Shinji turned, "You left Kengo and already moved on to that twerp Satoshi?" He said with a dark smirk before pointing to Pikachu, his eyes never leaving hers, "Classy."

"You bastard," Hikari hissed, her fists clenching, "I was never with Kengo, Kengo kissed me! I didn't kiss him back and I didn't even like it, but you would know that if you had let me explain to you what happened!"

"Spare me." Shinji rolled his eyes and leaned on the porch railing.

"It's the truth. I was in love with you, not Kengo! Kengo was and always will be only a childhood friend and anything between Satoshi and I would be absolutely insane!" Hikari could feel the tears begin to sting her eyes but she wasn't going to cry in front of him, not again, not over the same fight, "I still love you."

Shinji shrugged, "To bad I hate you."

Hikari grabbed the door and pushed it open, "Yeah, too bad." She said before disappearing into the house.

**(*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Just changed this for fun*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*)**

Mayu, Yori, and Ryu all walked down a random street in Veilstone. Mayu studied the map in her hands, occasionally glancing up at street signs to make sure they were going the right way. Yori began lagging behind.

"Oooh, I'm starving." He moaned pathetically.

Ryu glanced over his shoulder while Mayu ignored the teenager. Yori's brows furrowed,

"Ooooh I'm so hungry! I bet my poor Pokémon are famished as well!" Yori said louder this time.

With an irritated sigh, Mayu turned to Yori, "Then go eat. We're not stopping you."

"Hey, hey, hey! Is that anyway to talk to the man who's helping you out?" Yori pouted, "Ryu, why is she being so mean to me?"

Ryu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Lucario."

"You're slowing us down. Ryu wants to be reunited with his trainers and like I stated before venturing into Veilstone, it's not safe for Ryu to be here. Team Galactic probably still wants him." Mayu said while the blue and black Pokémon nodded in agreement.

Yori grabbed one of Mayu's hands with both of his, "Please Mayu, we'll go to the park and stay out of site. None of us have eaten since this morning."

Mayu flushed, "F-Fine. Whatever. You're such a drama queen!"

Yori released her hands, "Victory!" he grinned, "Come on guys, to the park!"

Ryu glared up at the blonde, shaking his head slowly.

"Knock it off. He would have just kept complaining! Sheesh!" Mayu said, her face turning several different shades of red before rushing off to follow Yori.

Once in the park Mayu started to set up the park bench for her and her friends. She placed a few bowls on the table before placing some more on the ground for the Pokémon that wouldn't fit. After handing Ryu a bowl she began to fill each of the bowls with Pokémon chow before starting to make dinner for Yori and herself. Yori had placed six pokeballs onto the table before letting out each one. First out was his loyal Luxray followed by Camerupt, Staraptor, Tyranitar, and Garchomp. He held onto the last pokeball and glared over at Mayu who had already released her team. She looked over at the raven haired boy.

"What?" she snapped.

"You have to promise me you won't laugh when I let this one out…" Yori grumbled.

Mayu blinked and placed her hands on her hips, "Why would I laugh?"

"Just promise!"

"Fine, I promise I won't laugh."

"Good," Yori said before a bright light erupted from the red and white ball revealing a very small and very pink Pokémon with large soft pink lips. The prissy Pokémon shook its head, what looked like yellow hair swaying back and forth along with its tiny head. When it stopped it looked up at Yori, its already large eyes seemingly getting bigger before leaping into his arms.

"Smoochum!' The tiny Pokémon shouted as it began placing kisses on Yori's very red cheeks.

"Yes, yes, I'm happy to see you too, Smoochie." Yori said.

Mayu's jaw dropped, "S-Smoochie?" She covered her mouth trying very hard not to laugh.

"Hey! You promised!" Yori shouted and noticed Ryu had fallen off the picnic table and was rolling around the grass laughing.

"You have a Smoochum and you named it S-Smoochie!" Mayu busted out laughing.

"Yeah so what," Yori glared and held the tiny pink Pokémon closer to him, "A man gave her to me as an egg…"

"Awe! how cute!" Mayu grinned.

"Smooch." Smoochum glared over at Mayu, making the blonde quickly lapse into silence.

Yori laughed, "Thank you, Smoochie." He said placing the baby Pokémon on the table.

Smoochie sat down and started to eat her Pokémon food, not taking her eyes off Mayu. Yori sat down beside Smoochie and patted her head, "Calm down, she won't tease us anymore." He smirked up at Mayu.

Mayu grunted before tossing Yori's dinner in front of him, "Just eat." She said and sat down beside Ryu, who had also calmed down.

The pink Pokémon quickly gobbled her three bowls of food before she eyed Yori's sandwich, "Smoooooch?"

Yori chuckled, pulled a piece off, and handed it to her, "There you go."

"Smoochum!" The pink Pokémon happily grabbed the piece before stuffing it into her mouth, essentially swallowing the piece whole.

Ryu and May stared at the tiny Pokémon, shocked something so small could eat so much. Mayu cleared her throat before speaking, "She sure eats a lot, huh?"

"Smooch?" Smoochie glared at her, making Yori laugh and pat Smoochie's head.

"Well, yeah, but she's a baby, and babies eat a lot." He poked Smoochie's belly, "Isn't that right?" he said in a baby voice.

"Smoochum!" The Pokémon giggled.

Mayu smiled and rested her head in her hands, "You know, I never expected you to be such a softie."

"Oh yeah?" Yori smirked.

"Yeah," Mayu nodded and looked over at Smoochie, "You know Smoochie; I think we got off on the wrong foot." She extended her hand, "Friends?"

Smoochum stared at the blonde's hand for a moment before turning her head the other way with a loud huff. Yori busted out laughing,

"She gets jealous," Yori explained, "She can't stand me talking to girls and my whole team are guys. So that makes her the only little lady in my life."

"I-I see…" Mayu sighed, "So there's no chance of her and me ever getting along?"

"Nope! Not a chance." Yori laughed, "Besides, once we get good old Ryu to his trainers we'll be parting ways."

"Oh," Mayu looked down at her lap, "I guess you're right."

"However, Ryu," Yori somehow ended up sitting next to the blue fighting and steel Pokémon and placed an arm around his shoulder, "You and I may be traveling together. Your trainer's hot!"

"Urgh, please!" Mayu shouted.

Ryu glared at Yori before forming a bright light in his hand, warning Yori he better back the hell off. Yori jumped up, hands in the air "Okay, okay!"

Smoochie quickly came rushing over and kicked Ryu straight in the face. Taken by surprise, Ryu fell off the bench and stared up at the tiny pink Pokémon in shock.

"Smoochum!" Smoochum shouted and placed her small hands on her hips, "Smooch Smoochum Smooch!"

"Lu…" Ryu blinked while Mayu and Yori laughed.

**(****)**

Shinji lay on his small bed. His whole room was different shades of purple with several Pokémon league posters on the wall next to two book shelves filled with books on Pokémon types and battle strategies. On the other side were a few pictures, one of him and Akemi when they were much younger, another was a family portrait, and then there was a new frame. Shinji sat up and walked over to it and picked it up. It was a picture of him and Hikari. It was taken in the park a few blocks away. Hikari was wearing her hair up in a pony tail. Her bright blue eyes were shining happily and there was a huge smile on her face. Her long and slender arms were wrapped around Shinji's neck.

Shinji stared at the picture for a couple of moments before he threw it across his room, the glass from the frame shattering. His bedroom door burst open,

"I heard a loud crash! Is everything okay?" Hikari shouted as she ran into his room.

"Get. Out." Shinji said through gritted teeth.

Hikari glanced down at the shattered frame on the ground and picked it up. A sad smile spread across her face, "I remember this day. That was the day your mother and I forced you to go on a picnic with us."

"What part of 'get out' don't you get?" Shinji asked.

She walked past him and placed the broken frame back with his two other pictures, "I just came up to check on you."

"I'm fine. Now go." Shinji said.

Doing the opposite of what Shinji said, Hikari sat down on his bed, "Can we please talk?"

"No."

She sighed, "Then let me talk and you listen."

"If you won't leave, then I will." Shinji said heading out of his room and quickly walking down the stairs. He could hear Hikari's foot steps behind him and her shouting for him to wait. He slipped his sneakers on before walking out the front door.

"Shinji, please!" Hikari yelled; she hadn't even bothered to put her shoes on, "I'm begging for you to just listen to what I have to say!"

"I don't want to! Now leave me alone!"

"No, I won't!" Hikari yelled before stepping on something and losing her balance. With a loud yelp she was about to fall face first on the gravel path when something caught her. For a brief moment Hikari thought it was Shinji, but he was too far ahead of her to possibly catch her. Turning around she looked straight into dark red eyes. Her jaw dropped, "R-Ryu?" she whispered.

"Lucario!" the blue Pokémon smiled down at her.

"Oh my gosh, Ryu, it's really you!" Hikari shouted as she threw her arms around him, "Ryu!"

"What?" Shinji spun around when he heard the commotion.

Ryu looked over Hikari's shoulder and smiled at Shinji before raising his paw in the air, "Lucario!"

Wide eyed Shinji slowly walked over to him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"RYU!" A female voice called out, "Where did you go?"

"Come out where ever you are, buddy!" A male voice shouted next.

Lucario looked over his shoulder and called to the two trainers.

"Oh," The blonde squeaked when she came out from behind a couple of bushes and noticed the pair standing with Ryu, "You must be his trainers."

"Damn." The raven hair boy grinned, "You're hotter in person."

The girl roughly jabbed her elbow into the boy's side, "My name is Mayu and this idiot here is Yori. We were helping Ryu find you guys."

"You were looking for us, Ryu?" Hikari asked.

Ryu nodded and hugged her again.

"Oh, Ryu. I knew we should have never let you go off on your own!" Hikari said, "Didn't I Shinji? I said we should have kept him, but _nooo_ 'he needs to grow up and go on his own adventure'!"

Shinji grunted and folded his arms, "Glad to see you're okay." He said before turning around and walking away.

"Lu?" Ryu blinked and rushed after him grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Hikari watched the two as they stared at one another. Lucario was obviously trying to figure what was wrong. Mayu took a step closer to Hikari, "Is everything okay?"

"No." Hikari whispered, "Everything is not okay." She said before walking over to the two.

Ryu looked over at her with a confused look on her face. Hikari smiled sadly,

"We're not together anymore Ryu…"

"Lucario?"

"Meaning I don't want this woman anywhere near me." Shinji said.

Ryu tilted his head and looked between the two. His paws touching both of their shoulders as his memories quickly rushed through Hikari and Shinji. Hikari's eyes began to fill with tears while Shinji's face stayed emotionless. Once done, Ryu removed his paws and looked between the two. Hikari was now crying, her face buried in her hands. Shinji folded his arms across his chest.

"I have to go." He said and took a step to walk away when suddenly a smoke bomb went off around their feet.

The smoke filled Hikari's lungs, making her fall to the ground coughing. She felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her out of the smoke cloud. She opened one eye and noticed Shinji practically dragging her. Once out of the smoke cloud, he let go and looked around for Yori and Mayu, who were rushing over to them.

"You okay?" Yori shouted.

"Where's Ryu?" Mayu shouted as she looked into the smoke cloud, "Is he still in there?"

Shinji lifted his shirt to cover his nose and mouth and rushed back into the smoke cloud quickly followed by Mayu.

"Shinji wai-"Hikari started coughing again.

Yori knelt down beside her, "Hey, take deep breaths," he instructed, "Those two will get him out of there." He started rubbing her back, "You must have inhaled a lot of that shit."

"Who-cough- did this?" Hikari asked, trying her hardest to get her breath back.

Yori glared as the smoke started to disappear. He could only make out two outlines. Shinji and Mayu. Ryu was gone.

"Team Galactic…" Yori growled out.

"Huh?" Hikari looked up at him, "Why would they be after Ryu?"

"Do you see him?" Shinji asked.

Mayu shook her head, "No. Damn it! I knew coming into Veilstone was a bad idea!"

Shinji stared at her for a moment before the smoke started to get to him. He ran out of the smoke cloud and was followed by Mayu. Mayu placed her hands on her knees as she coughed. Shinji walked over and stood in front of her, "Why was it a bad idea coming to Veilstone?"

**()**

**Another cliff hanger… I suck… Sorry guys! Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and LuckyTigger Yori has a Smoochum (Which by the way you will be seeing more of her because she was sooo much fun to write!)!**

**Now I don't plan on this story being anywhere near as long as Mommy and Daddy. Honestly I'm hoping for at the most 15 chapters. We'll see how it goes. Anyway I'll try to update sometime next week. My spring break is over and its back to school I go… yuck**

**Love you all, please leave some Reviews (remember flames will be put out with my Samurott's water gun –yup chose oshawott as my starter in white! First time not picking a fire starter whoo-)!**

**~*~ 30-nights**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I MAKE NO PROFIT**

**Soooooo its been a while…. Well my beta backed out (frowns) oooh well, at least I had one grammatically correct chapter woo! Anyway, I'm honestly not sure how much longer this is gonna be. I can either make it long or I can probably finish in about 4 more chapters… I have a very busy summer ahead of me, but I do hope I can finish this story by the end of it so we'll see. On with the story**

**(BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK)**

_The smoke filled Hikari's lungs, making her fall to the ground coughing. She felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her out of the smoke cloud. She opened one eye and noticed Shinji practically dragging her. Once out of the smoke cloud, he let go and looked around for Yori and Mayu, who were rushing over to them. _

"_You okay?" Yori shouted._

"_Where's Ryu?" Mayu shouted as she looked into the smoke cloud, "Is he still in there?"_

_Shinji lifted his shirt to cover his nose and mouth and rushed back into the smoke cloud quickly followed by Mayu._

"_Shinji wai-"Hikari started coughing again._

_Yori knelt down beside her, "Hey, take deep breaths," he instructed, "Those two will get him out of there." He started rubbing her back, "You must have inhaled a lot of that shit."_

"_Who-cough- did this?" Hikari asked, trying her hardest to get her breath back._

_Yori glared as the smoke started to disappear. He could only make out two outlines. Shinji and Mayu. Ryu was gone. _

"_Team Galactic…" Yori growled out._

"_Huh?" Hikari looked up at him, "Why would they be after Ryu?"_

"_Do you see him?" Shinji asked._

_Mayu shook her head, "No. Damn it! I knew coming into Veilstone was a bad idea!"_

_Shinji stared at her for a moment before the smoke started to get to him. He ran out of the smoke cloud and was followed by Mayu. Mayu placed her hands on her knees as she coughed. Shinji walked over and stood in front of her, "Why was it a bad idea coming to Veilstone?" _

"Team Galactic…" Mayu said without hesitation, "They've been on Ryu's tail for a while now."

"Why? What do they want with him?" Shinji asked the blonde.

She shook her head, "No clue. Only a day or so ago I rescued him from one of their hideouts in the woods. It's not like I had the time to ask what they wanted him for."

"Damn it…" Shinji growled, turning to look for Hikari; he found her clinging to the boy, Yori, if he remembered correctly,

"Woman!" Shinji shouted over to her.

Hikari's head snapped up as her blue eyes found Shinji's brown ones.

"We need your boy friend and his gang of losers to help."

Hikari didn't bother to correcting him, "Wh-Why?"

"Why?" Shinji mocked, "We're going to make them help look for the grunts and save Ryu of course!"

"Hey, man, Chill." Yori stood, "She's shaken up, no need to yell at her."

Shinji rolled his eyes and ignored the teen as he walked over and lifted Hikari up off the ground. His eyes briefly trailed over her body making sure she wasn't physically hurt. Hikari noticed and her heart raced especially since his hand was still on her arm, "Shinji?" she whispered.

"I'll meet you all at the Pokémon center as soon as possible." He muttered his voice not quite as harsh as it was moments before.

"Uh, Okay, but," Hikari flushed and looked down at her bare feet, "I left my shoes and Pikachu at your house…"

Shinji released her arm and his voice got that annoyed tone to it once more, "Whatever, I'll bring them with me," Shinji said started walking away, "You better not keep me waiting long! The longer we wait the further they get with Ryu."

Yori's jaw dropped, "You're gonna make her walk around without shoes?"

Shinji didn't even look back at the teen and kept walking away. Yori went to go chase after him, but Hikari grabbed his arm, "It's fine."

"No it's not." Yori said in disbelief as he looked down at her.

Mayu dug in her bag before she walked over and handed Hikari a pair of her black rain boots, "Your feet look smaller than mine, but this should do while we get your friends." The blonde offered with a smile.

Hikari smiled half heartedly and accepted the shoes. Mayu's eyes started scanning the road where the smoke had finally begun to clear, "Look!" Mayu pointed to a small circle shaped object lying there.

Yori and Hikari looked over, "hey!" Yori shouted "That's the smoke bomb!"

Mayu nodded, took out a pokeball and let her Vulpix out at. The two rushed over the circle object. Mayu knelt beside the red fire Pokémon, "Vulpix, can you smell this and tell me if you can get one of the grunt's scent?" she asked.

The fox Pokémon nodded and began sniffing at the small smoke bomb, once she got a good sniff she looked up at her trainer and nodded.

"Terrific." Mayu smiled and patted the small Pokémon on the head, "Yori, go into my bag and grab the box that has the lunch baggies in it and give me one."

"Uh, why?" Yori tilted his head in confusion.

"Just do it!" Mayu ordered.

"Aye, aye captain." Yori rolled his eyes and went through Mayu's bag and brought over the bag of baggies like she had asked.

Mayu reached in and took one before turning it inside out.

"Oh!" Hikari exclaimed, "You're putting the smoke bomb in there so Vulpix and keep smelling it right? And the bag is to prevent your scent from getting on it."

Mayu smiled and nodded, "That's the plan. Now, listen, I know you're friend said he wanted us to gather your group but I think the four of us should just go now. We go back meet up with Shinji and hunt these galactic assholes down."

Hikari hesitated for a moment before nodding, "okay, follow me. We can probably catch him before he leaves his house."

(BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK)

The grunts threw Ryu into the back of their truck. Ryu couldn't move, they had their Dustox use stun spore and Ryu took a pretty heavy helping of it.

"Any sign or those kids?" Ryu heard the one grunt ask.

"Nope. Looks like that smoke bomb idea worked!" The other chuckled, "What fools."

"Hurry up, man, let's get this thing to Mars as fast as possible! We can't afford to lose it again."

"Right, the sooner we get it back to her the better. Think we'll get a promotion?"

"We better! Especially if this one can use its Aura and track down that one Pokémon…"

Ryu's ears perked as he listened more closely.

"They ran test on him already didn't they? They said his ability is strong so he should…"

Ryu let out a snarl, he remembered those tests… They forced him to release his energy… He remembered the burning that lasted several hours after the one they called Mars had him placed in that machine and drained him dry.

"Then I for see a raise in our future!"

Both grunts started laughing as they got into the truck."

**(BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK)**

**Okay, really short chapter. Sorry about that, but at least it's an update right? Like I said I have areally busy summer but I'm gonna do my best to finish this story. I plan on taking my laptop with me when I go to Europe so I can type up some chapters and have them ready to post when I get back. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own pokemon I make no profit off this story whatsoever.**

_(jaw drops) The fact that I still get people alerting for this story amazes me and warms my heart! I'm an awful writer (especially when it comes to my fanfics) for never updating (not to mention I feel like out of all my fics this one is the most poorly written… sorry about that)…. I'm trying to get around to all of my stories and I figured I should start with this one!_

_(__********__)_

_The grunts threw Ryu into the back of their truck. Ryu couldn't move, they had their Dustox use stun spore and Ryu took a pretty heavy helping of it._

_"Any sign or those kids?" Ryu heard the one grunt ask._

_"Nope. Looks like that smoke bomb idea worked!" The other chuckled, "What fools."_

_"Hurry up, man, let's get this thing to Mars as fast as possible! We can't afford to lose it again."_

_"Right, the sooner we get it back to her the better. Think we'll get a promotion?"_

_"We better! Especially if this one can use its Aura and track down that one Pokémon…"_

_Ryu's ears perked as he listened more closely._

_"They ran test on him already didn't they? They said his ability is strong so he should…"_

_Ryu let out a snarl, he remembered those tests… They forced him to release his energy… He remembered the burning that lasted several hours after the one they called Mars had him placed in that machine and drained him dry._

_"Then I for see a raise in our future!"_

_Both grunts started laughing as they got into the truck."_

_(*****)_

Quietly and quickly Shinji gathered his things. He dodged the mourners that were still in his home and most importantly he was able to avoid his mother. Shinji picked up Hikari's pink boots and placed them in his back pack. He found Pikachu staring out the window and got the pokemon's attention, "You're coming with me. We're meeting up with Hikari."

Pikachu eyed him suspiciously before following the purple haired trainer quietly out the door. Shinji spotted his mother through the window and watched as she sat between two of her friends clutching a picture frame as she cried. Shinji shut his eyes tightly and turned around and made his way down the three steps. He wasn't sure where to start looking for Ryu. He knew Team Galactic's headquarters was well hidden and there were only rumors he could go on about where it was located.

'_guess we're going to have to try those places first… hopefully one will be right.'_

Shinji started to jog down the road that would lead him straight to the pokemon center. He would rescue Ryu and he would kick major Team Galactic ass as he did it. A shiver of excitement shot through Shinji's body at the thought.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu shouted cheerfully, pulling Shinji from his thoughts.

Hikari and the other two trainers were running towards him.

"What are you three doing? I told you I'd meet you at the pokemon center."

"No time." Mayu said and pointed down to her vulpix, "She was able to get the scent of the grunt that threw the smoke bomb. She'll be able to lead us to Ryu."

Shinji arched an eyebrow and glanced at Hikari who stared at him with hopeful eyes,

"We didn't want to waste any time finding Ryu by going back to the pokemon center and waiting…" Hikari said.

Shinji looked down at Hikari's feet and noticed the shoes before silently pulling her boots out of his back pack and wordlessly handed them to her. She smiled and softly thanked him before putting them on. They fit so much better than the shoes Mayu had lent her.

Hikari looked back up at Shinji, "Let's go get our boy."

(***)

Kasumi and Satoshi sat at the pokemon center talking amongst themselves. Akemi and Takashi had gone ahead to her parents' house while Hikari had decided to take a walk. The couple were enjoying their afternoon together, it had been a long time since they were able to be alone thanks to Satoshi and Pikachu being attached at the hip. Kasumi glanced up at the clock and noticed it was getting late,

"I'm surprised Hikari isn't back yet."

Satoshi shrugged, "She's got Pikachu with her. I'm sure everything's fine."

"You're probably right. I wonder how Takashi's doing," Kasumi giggled, "Finally being introduced to the folks. Who would have thought someone would keep him around long enough!"

Satoshi laughed along with her as they reminisced about old days when it was just the four of them back in Kanto so many years ago. Kasumi reached out and grabbed Satoshi's hand and smiled at him.

"Thank god you guys are here!" Takashi's voice boomed breaking the couple's moment.

Satoshi was the first to speak, "What's wrong, Takashi?"

"And where's Akemi?" Kasumi looked around, "Don't tell me she finally wised up and left you." She said with a smirk.

"Ha. Ha. Ha, No." Takashi grew serious, "So when Akemi and I got to her house her parents were on their way out. They were going to Shinji's."

"And?" Satoshi asked, not seeing his point.

"Shinji's dad died."

"What?" Satoshi leapt from his seat,

"Wait, Shinji as in Hikari's ex?" Kasumi asked, both Takashi and Satoshi nodded. Kasumi covered her mouth, "Oh no… Do you think Hikari knows?"

"I don't know. Akemi went over with her parents I told her I'd come back to you guys. I don't know them and I can't even say I'm a friend of Shinji's…" Takashi explained.

"We should probably go find Hikari… I'm sure she'd want to be there." Kasumi said.

"Good idea." Satoshi nodded

(*********)

Mayu, Yori, Hikari, Shinji, and Pikachu all followed vulpix down a busy street in town. Suddenly the red fire Pokémon took a sharp left down an alley and came to a stop making Hikari slam into Shinji's back. Hikari let a little squeak out,

"S-Sorry!"

Shinji grunted in response and looked around. Mayu ran up to her Pokémon and knelt down, "What is it Vulpix?" she carefully took out the smoke bomb; Vulpix shook her head and started walking around in circles her nose to the ground.

"The scent must end here." Shinji said walking over to one of the walls and began patting each brick he could reach.

"What are you doing?" Yori asked, tilting his head.

"Looking for an entrance. If the scent ends here they must have a secret entrance around here somewhere."

"What if there isn't? Maybe they-" Hikari began,

"Hikari!" Shinji snapped making the blue haired girl flinch, "Just trust me here, okay?"

Hikari's heart raced, "Okay." She said and started patting the other side of the wall.

"Yori, help me over here." Mayu ordered as she started doing the same on the opposite brick wall.

"Aye, aye." Yori lazily saluted.

Eventually Hikari and Shinji started moving closer and closer. The wall wasn't opening. Hikari was starting to lose hope that they wouldn't find an entrance. It wasn't until Hikari and Shinji both hit a single break that the wall started to open. Shinji grabbed her arm and pulled her back and behind him as the wall slowly started to open. He reached into his back pocket pulling out a poke-ball and Yori did the same from behind them.

Once the wall opened a startled grunt stood there, "H-How!"

"Vulpix, take-down!" Mayu shouted before either boy could react.

The fire fox Pokémon sprinted full speed at the grunt before hitting him straight in the gut, sending the grunt flying. He crashed into a wall and was knocked out.

The three trainers and Pikachu just stared at her and the blonde shrugged, "I've broken into a Galactic headquarters before."

Yori threw his head back and laughed, "Alright, then lead the way princess!"

Mayu rolled her eyes before kneeling down, "okay vulpix, we'll follow you."

The fox pokemon nodded and started a quick pace down the hall. The four trainers followed closely. Shinji glanced over at Hikari and noticed she was already panting pretty heavily,

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm good;" She nodded, "Are you? I mean, with today being-"

"Don't worry about me," Shinji interrupted, "I'm fine."

Hikari frowned; she knew he was lying. No one would be fine with everything he went through. The group came to a cross road. Vulpix froze. She had completely lost the scent. She looked up at her trainer waiting for further instruction. Mayu frowned and looked down each hallway.

"I think we should split up." The blonde said, "Yori and I will take the left, Hikari, you, Shinji, and Pikachu take the right."

"What? Why can't I go with Hikari?" Yori pouted,

Shinji glared and took a few steps putting himself between the two, "Go with Mayu. We don't need two weak trainers taking off together."

Yori's eyes narrowed, "excuse me? Did you just call me weak?" he growled,

"And if I did?" Shinji challenged.

"Whoa!" Hikari stepped in, "Can you post-pone this? We have to find Ryu."

Shinji shrugged and turned around while Yori continued to glare daggers at him. Mayu reached out and pulled the raven haired boy back, "Come on. You can challenge him later."

"Fine." He huffed, "This isn't over Shinji! And you better take care of her."

Shinji rolled his eyes before grabbing Hikari's hand and starting down the hall, Pikachu following silently behind them. Hikari's blushed and stared down at their hands before glancing back at Mayu and Yori when it suddenly hit her…. Shinji was jealous! A smile spread across her lips as she looked up at the purple haired man, her hand closing around his. He looked back and down at their hands before briefly meeting her eyes. She wondered if he could hear her heart beating, because to her, it was defining. He looked away without saying a word. A small sliver of hope began to creep its way into Hikari's head. Maybe, just maybe, when they reunite with Ryu, she and Shinji could work everything out.

(******)

His whole body was heavy. He couldn't move. The dustox poison had long left his system; but the machine he was currently locked in was draining his power, slowly and painfully. Several times he tried blowing the machine up but, he couldn't manage to get any energy to form in his paws. He couldn't even move his back legs to try and kick it open. He started to feel tears form.

What did they want with him? Why were they doing this? Why couldn't he be with his mom and dad? He was just there! He could feel his mother's arms around him and could see his father's eyes staring at him. He tried again. He tried with everything he had to make an aura sphere. A chuckle broke his concentration as he glanced up to a pair of ominous gray eyes staring down at him. The man was tall with spikey gray hear and his cheeks had a sunken in look to them. Ryu could sense the evil coming off of him,

"Try all you want Lucario." The man patted the machine, "This lovely machine is taking in your ability."

Ryu's eyes widened,

"Soon there will be nothing left of you and I will finally have the power that I need." The man said before laughing to himself.

Ryu shut his eyes tightly hoping his mom and dad would find him before it was to late.

(x)

_**I'll try and update soon guys! No flames (its un beta since I lost mine)! You have anything you'd like to see to help my creativity throw my way!**_


End file.
